Diamond Tears
by OchreEyes
Summary: The Half-Breed, The Human, The Family with a secret past, And the Boy who disappeared, This is their story.
1. Book One: The Twin's Delight

Hello Guys! It's me again, I just decided to put here my old idea, tell me if you like this. :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I WILL CONTINUE IN THE FLOWERS.

My brain is just dying. Is all.

MAJOR-WRITER'S-BLOCK.

* * *

Edward:

_**D e a r D i a r y ,**_

_I saw him again, waiting for me as usual, but there was a strange light in his eyes, I knew right there and then, he was going to tell me his oh-so-secret-secret except when he was about to greet me, Eric, his classmate called him, Drat! What nice timing the boy had, just to ask something about some stupid comic book, then he asks us if he disturbed anything.. The nerve!_

_Anyway, well Edward didn't say anything when he accompanied me home, but he did bring me to my favorite Ice cream parlor, He is such a nice guy, Addie did something spook-tacular today, she jumped from the bed, well, actually Ammie pushed her from the bed, but she didn't fall, she floated a few inches from the floor before falling on her face, it was really weird._

_Kyle said that today was the day gravity won't pull, Anyway, it's what Kyle said so it's true, I'm tired diary, write to you again tomorrow._

_Bella. _

"_There goes my privacy, give that to me, stop reading it!" _Bella said

"Sorry, I love you too much to stop," She stomped away, murmuring a string of profanities as she punched the door into bits.


	2. The Disappearance

_**Hello again everybody. What did you think? Was it good? Here's a second chapter. Hope you guys like it. :)**_

_**Diamond Rain**_

"_You are the only one who made my heartbeat again,_

_There for me now and then,_

_I will never hurt you,_

_Believe me, my words are true,_

_Bella I love you."_

"_**For you I will die,**_

_**Be your friend, hold you when you cry,**_

_**Hold your hand when you're done,**_

_**Because you are my Only one." was my only answer.**_

**1. The Disappearance**

**"I love you both..." I woke up, it was Christmas,**

I heard the light laugh of my father, and the answering tinkling laugh of my mother, maybe they're laughing at the chefs and maids,

They were cooking food, and the maids were cleaning the house manically,

Running around getting everything clean and tidy,

It was very amusing, as I was staring out the window,

where my bed was located, it was sad,

To see the other bed,

Where Belli, as we called her, used to hang and read books,

Or brush her hair, or listen to music,

Always a little too loud, when we would ask, she would just smile,

Addie and I did not understand,

She would pat our heads the hug us,

She would always say,

"Addie, Ammie, I love you both very much,

It is almost time...Please look for me when you understand, I will wait for you..."

I cried as I remembered that, Ammie ran to me from across the room,

Saying everything will be _**"**__alright__**"**_,

Though I know it wouldn't, 'cause it will never be the same.

Weird names for us I thought, as I have always speculated for a few million times, still it did not distract me from my reminiscing

It devastated us both, Ammie and I, when Bella left,

No one would listen to our rants about school, or piano lessons,

How it was such a bore, how stupid our teacher looked,

Ammie and I just turned eight,

As I was looking at our family portrait,

I saw how _happy_ we were,

Ammie, my twin,

Amanda Marievelle Swan,

And I, Adela Klarisse Swan,

Charlie Swan,

who looked like a Forest God with Brown eyes

whose hair, CurlyEarth Brown, Had the business women working for him, swoon and blush, Resulting our wealth,

But we got our skin from our mother,

Renee Swan,

Whose skin was very pale,

Until she had it a bit of a tan,

It didn't work, she was still pale,

And her eyes, which were Gray, we inherited those from her,

She was a Brunette also, except it was lighter more of blonde-brunette,

She was at medium height, Loves to wear silk, she loves to be posh,

Ammie and I are of average height, with curly, lightly blond hair, a mix between Mother and Father,

and silvery gray eyes,

You can pass us for dolls, we're very pretty,

But our sister, Isabella Marie Swan_**, **_is the most beautiful_**,**_

She is tall, has really long brown hair, that curls up at the end and she's the only one who inherited our father's eyes, Deep brown eyes , at night she looked like a white wolf, with a dark Mohawk, then we'd crack up and keep laughing until our stomachs hurt,

All the boys in school liked and talked to her everyday, though she doesn't really entertain them, the only boy she really talks to is Ed,

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, all star runner in their school,

And his siblings, Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, Rosalie Hale Cullen, Emmett McCarty Cullen, who all looked so devastatingly Beautiful and Handsome, That Every one in their school were intimidated,

They were the only people that Bella associated with, And the Only people that mother and father let inside the house,

Except for the occasional visitor and business people,

We study in the same school, and we'd-

The thought quickly disappeared when I felt Ammie hugging me,

She told me not to cry anymore,true enough, wet salty tears were streaming down my face, as I hugged her back, Bella's voice clouded my mind,

"Ammie, Addie, Merry Christmas,

I love you both..."__she trailed off.


	3. The Visit

**Hello again everyone. I'm sure you all want ti kill me now. Well, don't. It means I won't be able to update. Hahaha.**

**Oh well, here's the third chapter.**

**2. The Visit**

**Seeing that she heard it too, then Bella said,**

"Addie, Ammie, stay there, count One to ten, then look out the window.."

Once again she trailed off, It was like listening to the wind blowing, and yet clearly, the wind is talking to us, so We quickly turned and looked at the window, but no Bella was there, "I guess we just miss her so much we remember her," I said, while Looking at Ammie's crying face,

"You did not listen to my instructions, Addie, Ammie, Do It Please," She trailed off once again, and yet this time, there was an excited tone in her voice,Now I know it was real, as we both counted, "One," "Two," "Three," "Four," "Five," "Six," "Seven," "Eight," then we heard a light thud, "n-nine?'' we trailed off, Unsure, what if this was some game? Some intruder trying to break our hearts once again?

"Ten,"

A familiar voice finished our counting,

We turned towards the pale colored-curtained window,

We saw nothing but the snow covered fir tree,

The fir tree we used to lounge about in,and we only saw the white snow,

Not the pale brunette reflected on our window glass,

"er-hem?",once again the familiar voice said,

As Ammie, and I dramatically turned,

We saw the source of the familiar voice,

As we both felt the gooey-love-we miss you feeling,

A second passed us, and yet it felt like an hour,

Before we finally launched ourselves to our weirdly pale,

Brunette sister, We didn't mind that,

At first,

We just thought of how we missed her, badly,

Silent squeals and laughter sounded our large lavender colored room,

"Addie! Ammie!" Bella squealed,

"I missed you!" she squealed once more,

Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were now replaced by glowing gold irises,

Ammie and I stopped our excitement to look at her,

"Addie? Ammie?, what's wrong?"Bella said, looking confused, like she didn't know what we were looking at, but you can see her face contorted into what we can call fake confusion, She's Nervous, She's such a bad liar,

"Oh I know, I know," she said, excitement coloring her voice, more like herself,

"I've changed, but you don't know the half of it..." she said

"Bella? Are you there?" A voice said,

As both Ammie and I froze,

Not wanting our sister to run away again...

* * *

**So? what do you think? **

**Reviews are Love C:**

**OchreEyes~**


End file.
